Sakura's Summer
by ichigo-chan2
Summary: It is the summer before Sakura and her friends go into 8th grade. Almost all their plans get cancelled, and strange things start happening. They end up going on an adventure to figure it all out. Read to find out what happens! [S+S, E+T] =^.^=
1. All Together Again

Hi!  
  
Ok this is my first fan fic so I know it's not that great, but please R/R anyway!  
  
Also, to fill you in, Sakura and her friends are now 13 and it is the summer before they go into 8th grade.  
  
Chapter 1 - All Together Again  
  
"BEEP BEEP"  
  
"SNORE!"  
  
"Wake up! You're gonna be late for camp!" yelled Kero over the noise of Sakura's alarm clock and her own snoring.  
  
"Yawn! Ok, I'm up," said Sakura while she was rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I must have forgotten to turn off my alarm clock," said Sakura sleepily.  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Kero, "You're going to be late for your first day of summer camp!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you, Kero, that my camp got cancelled? It's such a shame; I would've been able to make new friends. It was a sports camp too, I love track and field . . ."  
  
"They can't just cancel your camp out of the blue! Did you get your money back?" asked Kero.  
  
"Yeah I did, they sent it yesterday in the mail. They said they cancelled it because they didn't have enough kids sign up, but I thought it was a popular camp . . ."  
  
"That is weird. Well camp or no camp we still have to go down and eat breakfast you know!" replied Kero eagerly.  
  
"Ok, I'll get changed."  
  
Sakura got changed and went downstairs for breakfast, bringing Kero in her pocket of course.  
  
"Thanks for the breakfast dad, you always make the best pancakes! And Touya, it's your turn to do the dishes!" Said Sakura once she had finished her breakfast.  
  
"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it." Replied her father, Fujitaka.  
  
"Yeah I know about my chores, thanks." Replied Touya sarcastically.  
  
"I'm going to Tomoyo's house, for the day!" Sakura said as she put on her roller blades and pads.  
  
"Have fun!" said Fujitaka.  
  
"Yeah and don't get into any trouble, squirt" said Touya.  
  
"Ok!" Sakura said, and she grabbed her bag and roller bladed out onto the road heading for Tomoyo's house.  
  
It was a beautiful July day, the sky was blue and clear and the sun was shining. They aroma of flowers was everywhere. Sakura picked a bouquet of flowers and stuffed them into her bag with Kero. After a short time she had reached Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" said Sakura as Tomoyo greeted her at the door to her house.  
  
"I'm glad you came! My camp was cancelled, too, so I would be bored here by myself." Said Tomoyo cheerfully as she led Sakura in. They walked to Tomoyo's room to talk.  
  
"Why did your camp get cancelled? Mine got cancelled because not enough people signed up." Asked Sakura.  
  
"Well they said that they couldn't find enough counselors for my music camp. It's really not fair. But the bright side is that now we can hang out together more often! Eriol's trip to Indonesia got postponed until August, and I heard Syaoran's trip to Hong Kong was cancelled!" said Tomoyo happily.  
  
"Oh, that's great! We should call them too so we can all hang out like old times!" said Sakura.  
  
"What a great idea!" said Tomoyo, "I'll call them right now."  
  
Soon all four had met and were sitting in Tomoyo's living room.  
  
"Thanks for coming everyone!" said Tomoyo as she brought out tea and cookies.  
  
"It's no problem, I was gonna haveta do chores at my house anyway, you know," said Syaoran.  
  
Then he caught Sakura's eye and started blushing. He quickly grabbed a cookie and a napkin to cover his face. Tomoyo tried to hold back giggles because she knew Syaoran's true feelings for Sakura.  
  
"Don't you guys think it's weird that all our summer plans have been cancelled?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Well yeah, but my other friends have camp and are going places, so it's not like this has happened to everyone." Replied Sakura.  
  
"Yeah but this is the same team dealing with the Clow and Sakura cards." Said Kero, "It is a little suspicious."  
  
"But I don't sense any magic!" said Sakura.  
  
"Me neither" said Syaoran whose face was now back to normal.  
  
"But what if there is new magic and evil and just think, I could film Sakura in a costume made by me!" said Tomoyo happily.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, because this could be just a coincidence." Said Eriol.  
  
"Oh, you're right Eriol, you're so smart!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol blushed. Eriol and Tomoyo had started going out in the spring.  
  
"While, since all of us have almost all summer free, what do you think we should do?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Let's go to the summer festival, it's this weekend!" replied Sakura.  
  
"Oh, that's a great idea! What do you boys think?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, I've never been there, so I would like to go and see what it's like," said Eriol.  
  
"And I, um, guess I could come too" said Syaoran.  
  
"Ok, it's planned then, we will all meet at the summer festival this Saturday!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"I just saw a raindrop on the window!" said Syaoran.  
  
"It looks like it's going to rain!" said Sakura.  
  
"We better get going if we don't want to be caught in the rain." Said Eriol.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo! Thanks for having us over!" said Eriol and Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Eriol went over and gave Tomoyo a hug and Syaoran turned away. Then the three of them walked off in the drizzle. Eriol went one way and Sakura and Syaoran went the other. Sakura was going slowly on her roller blades to stay next to Syaoran so they could talk. 


	2. In the Rain

Ok so the first chapter was boring and long, but I thought I needed some background info. Also, I haven't gotten any reviews YET but I will keep going! (Maybe I'm a little too determined ^^) And sorry my title is a little weak, I couldn't think of one!  
  
So um, nothing new this chapter will be a whole lot more exciting! (I hope) Since I'm sort of making it up as I go along, hehe. This is my first fanfic after all, but please someone, R/R! Thanks, here goes~  
  
Chapter 2 - In the Rain  
  
"So, how do you feel about your trip being cancelled?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh, well, it's no big deal, that means I won't have to see my evil sisters for awhile . . ." said Syaoran as he trailed off, blushing.  
  
"Yeah. So do you think it's suspicious about all of us having no plans and stuff?" asked Sakura, trying to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Well I dun' no, I think someone or something is behind it all, but I can't sense any magic. I really hope nothing dangerous happens this summer." Said Syaoran more confidently.  
  
"Syaoran, you're so sweet, how you always protect your true friends!" replied Sakura dreamily.  
  
A silence followed this and Syaoran blushed. Should I tell her that I think of her more than just a friend? But what if she doesn't feel that way back . . .  
  
"Do you have anything to say?" said Sakura to the blushing Syaoran. Syaoran was looking at the ground and walking slowly.  
  
"Well, I, um," it's now or never thought Syaoran, "I, I, I lo--"  
  
"GIVE ME SOME AIR!" interrupted Kero suddenly as he jumped out of Sakura's bag.  
  
"Whaa!" yelled Syaoran in shock and jumped backward. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Sorry I scared you, I just woke up and it's so stuffy in your bag, Sakura!" said Kero as he floated by Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Um, sorry Kero, I forgot about you!" said Sakura, almost as taken aback as Syaoran.  
  
"W-well we're almost at your house, Sakura, I'll see you later then." Said Syaoran.  
  
"No, wait, Syaoran, lets go to the park, it's not that far." Said Sakura.  
  
"Sure if you want." Said Syaoran who was calming down.  
  
Sakura was thinking. I wonder what he was going to tell me, Kero cut him off. He's really such a good friend, so protective and loyal . . . Sakura trailed off in thought and then Kero spoke up.  
  
"Why do you guys wanna go to the park? It's gonna start pouring!!" said Kero.  
  
"Well Syaoran has something to tell me! And we should talk so you could go home if you want, Kero, I left my bedroom window open!" said Sakura.  
  
"Fine, but get back soon, I'm hungry!" said Kero.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in just a minute!" said Sakura.  
  
Kero flew off in towards Sakura's house. It was now raining harder, but Sakura and Syaoran headed off to the park.  
  
"Sakura, what I was saying before, it was nothing" said Syaoran when they had reached the park and sat on a wet bench.  
  
"But it sounded important, well that's okay I mean we have like all summer to talk" said Sakura understandingly. Sakura was still unaware of what Syaoran was hiding.  
  
"Well um, so about the festival we're going to. What's it like?" asked Syaoran, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh, it's wonderful! We get to wear kimonos, and eat food, and buy things, and play games, and it's at night, so we go out and watch the stars." Explained Sakura.  
  
"That sounds fun, I guess." Said Syaoran who wasn't that excited.  
  
"Well I should go," started Sakura, "Hoe! Here's my flowers!" she exclaimed.  
  
"O . . .K . . ." said Syaoran.  
  
"SNIFF! They still smell good, aren't they pretty?" said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Replied Syaoran.  
  
"Here, you can have them! As a memorial of our friendship!"  
  
"Thanks." Said Syaoran, who was surprised and turned bright red. "Well I've gotta go, so I'll see you later then." And he stuffed the flowers into his pocket.  
  
"Bye bye! Call me later!" said Sakura as she got up to go home.  
  
So she still thinks of me as a friend . . . Thought Syaoran as he went home. But Sakura's last remark was a little different. He was thinking about it and right when he stepped into his house, he felt the floor below him give way and everything turned dark as he fell DOWN!  
  
~  
  
So how was that? Not really exciting until the end but I promise it'll get better!  
  
What will happen to Syaoran once he falls through his own floor? And will he ever confess his true feelings to Sakura? And what about all of their suspicious plan canceling? Read the next Chapter to find out!!!!  
  
Hehe I'm weird sometimes ^^ R/R! Bye-bye! 


	3. A Trip and a New Face

Still no reviews, but I'm going forwards! R/R!  
  
Chapter 3 - A Trip And A New Face  
  
Syaoran found himself on a cold stone floor in a pitch-black room under his house.  
  
"I've caught you all for myself!" said a shriek voice that was vaguely familiar.  
  
"Who are you what the -" said Syaoran.  
  
He had just bumped into something soft.  
  
"This is a bed right? Where am I? And whoever is in charge, could I please have some light?" inquired Syaoran loudly, too sleepy to really do much.  
  
"Good night!" said the same strange voice. And a lit candle appeared on a small table next to the bed.  
  
In the weird room there was a bed, table, window, chair, and small rug. Syaoran had never seen this part of his house, if it was a part of his house. His only wished to get a little rest and think about everything the next day.  
  
~  
  
Sakura woke up the next day and started her morning ritual. She was going to do a little filming thing with Tomoyo, and they were going to buy some clothes and maybe a new kimono for the festival.  
  
"You are so cute Sakura!" said Tomoyo as she was filming Sakura in a frilly light blue dress and matching shoes.  
  
"Are we almost done? This is getting a little boring . . ." said Sakura, not trying to hurt Tomoyo's feelings.  
  
"Ok, I'm done! Another film of Miss Sakura wearing a Tomoyo original design!" said Tomoyo cheerfully.  
  
Soon they were in the new shopping mall looking in all the stores.  
  
"Wow, this mall is really nice!" said Sakura, while browsing through a high fashion clothes store.  
  
"Yeah, it just opened last week!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hmm, I'm hungry, let's go to the food court!" suggested Sakura. "Sure," said Tomoyo, "let me just buy this one thing . . ."  
  
Tomoyo bought a new hair ribbon and they left for the food court. Everything was shiny, new, and clean.  
  
"Ooo, let's go to that shop, and that one," said Tomoyo as she and Sakura were gazing around.  
  
"That looks so CUTE!" said Sakura pointed to a little store with candy and stationary in the window.  
  
"Wait up Tomo---" said Sakura as she tried to catch up to Tomoyo who was almost on the escalator.  
  
Just then she slipped on the shiny floor and fell flat on her face!  
  
"HEELLLPPPP!" yelled Sakura as she dive-bombed onto the floor. Tomoyo ran to try and rescue her, but she was too late.  
  
"Let me help you up, Miss, we just mopped the floors."  
  
Sakura looked up and saw big brown eyes, light hair, and a kind smile. It was a kawaii boy!!!  
  
"Oh, thanks, I'm sooo sorry!" she said as she let the boy help her to her feet.  
  
"What's your name?" the boy asked as he stared back at her.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." She said shyly.  
  
"You have such a nice name, my name is Tori Kazumai." He said  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said Sakura.  
  
"Yes, I hope to see you again sometime!"  
  
"Okay, bye!" said Sakura as she carefully walked off to Tomoyo.  
  
Once the boy was out of hearing range, Tomoyo said "OH MY GOD HE IS SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I KNOW!" said Sakura enthusiastically.  
  
"What's his name?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Tori Kazumai!" said Sakura. "I hope you met up with him again, I'd like to meet him!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, but Tomoyo, you already have a boy friend!" said Sakura.  
  
"I almost forgot," said Tomoyo, blushing, "Well, I guess he's all yours then."  
  
"Yes, he is so kawaii and nice, but I don't know, it just doesn't feel right." Said Sakura thoughtfully.  
  
"Well follow your heart!" said Tomoyo as they finally reached the food court.  
  
~  
  
How's that? I added in a cute boy! Hehe! I am going to be away for a week, so I can't write for a while! But please r/r! I think this story is coming along. I'll write another chapter right when I get back!  
  
Sayonara for now! 


End file.
